Electronic fraud (i.e., use of electronic devices to defraud an individual or an organization) is an increasing problem for users of electronic devices in recent years. Various electronic fraud schemes (e.g., phishing, identity theft, spyware, viruses, etc.) use deception and other techniques to gain access to different personal information (e.g., user names, passwords, account information, social security information, and other confidential information).